The Twins of Twilight
by Ultima Phoenix
Summary: Starts out as Misc. Anime/Manga then goes to Sailor Moon. Shows the background of my OC's in Luna345's Eternal Twilight. It also coincides with her trilogy.


_This is a one-shot telling the back story of my two OC's in my friend, __**Luna345's **__Sailor Moon fic, __Eternal Twilight__. The setting of this fic is the same setting of her trilogy, which include: __To Love and Angel__, __Return of the Angel__, and __Eternal Light__. So if you REALLY wanna understand some of the stuff in here, then you should read them, plus they're really good! _

**The Twins of Twilight**

**By: Ultima Phoenix**

In the Twilight Kingdom, there was a couple that was expecting twin babies. They were identified to be both female, and their future parents couldn't be happier, or jumpier. They were especially worried about their babies when their mother, Solara's, womb was struck by an enchanted beamexactly at twilight one night. When they found that the babies were unharmed, they could breathe again.

On the night of their delivery, Solara and Raphael, their father, each named one respectively. The first to come out was a blonde-haired girl with sparkling green eyes, whom Raphael named Serena. The next one was a silver-haired girl, with soft silver eyes, whom Solara named Lunaria.

The years passed and Serena and Lunaria grew happily with their parents. One day, however, that peace was shattered by a pair of growths on each girl's back. They identified the growths as wings; Serena's were a pair of phoenix wings, where Lunaria's were owl wings.

"Why do our daughter's have wings?!" Raphael said, aghast.

"It must have been that beam that hit my womb before they were born." Solara mused.

"How can you be so sure?" Raphael questioned.

"Well, there is a legend," Solara shifted, "that every ten generations, a pair of twins are born. It is said that these twins possess immense power over certain elements. They were promptly called the Twilight Twins. I can only guess that our daughters are those very twins."

"Well, I'd like to argue with you, but I can't argue with what I see." Raphael said, "So I can only guess that the elements of Light and Darkness are the two that they will primarily control?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Solara looked at her husband with a curious look.

"Well, besides the term "Twilight," the wings on their backs were owl and phoenix, correct?" Solara nodded, "The Owl is a creature of the night, hence darkness. And the Phoenix is a firebird, which is also described as a rainbow-bird, thus being a creature of the day, hence light." Solara looked at her husband, dumbfounded, then nodded with a smile.

"Yes, that would explain things quite clearly." She looked out the window, watching Serena and Lunaria play with one another. "Should we hide them?"

"Yes. The wings would cause quite a commotion among every one in the town, and then expand further." He nodded, "Yes, hiding them would be best."

"How though?" Before her husband could answer though, an explosion rocked their house, also gaining the twins' attention as well.

"I'm afraid they won't live long enough for that." A lady covered in shadows appeared and held out her hand. Suddenly, a crystal floated out of Solara and Raphael's chests, and they fell to the floor.

The woman grabbed the crystals and shattered them. Once that happened, their remains vanished, as well as the bodies that they resided in. Unfortunately for the woman, Serena and Lunaria saw the whole spectacle, and were upset, but were _extremely_ pissed.

Serena's wings appeared and the light around her began to intensify as her eyes turned gold, **"You killed my parents! You will **_**pay!!**_**" **Serena's normally light and playful voice was now harsh and beastly. The light then pulsed out in waves, racking the woman's body with pain.

Lunaria's wings appeared as well and her eyes turned from their usual silver to pure black in one blink. **"You want us? Try and **_**take**_** us you old hag!!"** Her voice, which was normally soft and calming, turned into a booming and beastly voice.

The shadows in the room began to extend and surround the woman, and even the shadows on the woman's body turned to tendrils and wrapped themselves around her, effectively hog tying her.

The woman was now fully revealed to have flaming red hair and emerald green eyes and was wearing a red outfit. For the first time in their life, the twins merged their elements.

The extending shadows that surrounded the woman turned into a gray light as the light rays merged with them; it then converged on the woman.

She screamed out then looked at them with a flash of anger in her eyes, "Hear me Twilight Twins! I am Chaos! I will never relent in my search for you! I will follow you to the ends of the Earth and will not rest until you are destroyed!!!"

"_**Shut up!!**_**" **Both twins said simultaneously. The twilight in the room intensified again and Chaos let out a scream of anger and pain, and then disappeared.

As they calmed down, they went to where their parent were, and broke down on top of one another, and wept profusely. As they wept, their tears began to form something, a crystal. They didn't notice until they calmed down and were just sniffling. There, on the ground, was a dark pink crystal in the shape of an eight-pointed star. They each touched it and a voice racked their minds. _"Finally! Someone has found the means to free me! If you two free me, then I shall do whatever you wish!"_

Serena looked up at her sister, who did the same. They nodded and Serena asked, "How do we free you?"

"_Merely find me and all will be answered."_ The voice said.

The twins silently agreed that they would seek out this strange person that was in need of freeing and free her. They got up and left, knowing that their lives would never be the same.

Years later, conditions of the world had deteriorated dramatically, but Serena and Lunaria remained relatively unnoticed by Chaos. They were what this current world called "shape-shifters" seeing as they could now transform into a phoenix and owl respectively.

A large owl and phoenix were flying over one of the many forests in the world, but spotted a girl with blue angel wings fighting many people that had elemental powers. They were about to swoop in and help until they saw that she was learning the elements as she was fighting, and at the end of each fight she talked to them as if they were her friends. They stuck around as she proceeded through their ranks and camouflaged themselves with their power once they realized that two other shape-shifters were with them. Once they saw that another person, this one with blonde hair and striking blue eyes, they sensed a presence of darkness around him, and they flew off to continue their search.

Days later, they noticed a great battle in the distance, but showed no interest, as they were close to their own goal. In a cave, they found a crystal prison holding a wand inside. As they got closer, the Star Crystal that formed from their tears started to pulse with a bright pink light, as did the crystal prison.

Lunaria called Serena over when she found an indentation in the crystal that matched the pattern of the Star Crystal perfectly.

"Are you sure we wanna do this?" Lunaria asked in her soft tone.

"I don't see another way of getting Mom and Dad back." Serena said solemnly.

"Alright then, we'll go through with it together." Lunaria said.

Serena took out the Star Crystal and they placed it in the indentation together. The crystal cracked and a voice boomed. **"HAHAHAHA! FOOOLS! I WILL NOW PLUNGE THIS WORLD INTO DARKNESS!!!"** Serena started back, and took the crystal with her, the prison stopped cracking and stood intact, but it was severely weakened.

The voice laughed, **"A MINOR SETBACK, I WILL BE FREE** **IN DUE TIME!!!"** Serena and Lunaria looked at each other. "What have we done?" Lunaria said in a raspy voice.

"We must guard this place, so that she isn't released. This is our fault, we must fix it." Serena said determinedly

Lunaria nodded and they stayed there to guard the crystal prison that they partially breached.

After two years of guarding the prison, an agent of the one trapped in the said prison, stole through the night, and had a crystal replica of the Star Crystal that was possessed by the twins. The prison shattered and a body formed in the shadows.

Serena and Lunaria appeared at the mouth of the cave in which the prison was, and immediately killed the one who freed the prisoner, but it was too late.

"You are far too late, my Twilight Twins." The woman said in an evil tone. "Know that it was by your failure that Demona was freed!" and in a flash of light she disappeared, but unknown to her, she took Serena and Lunaria with her.

In Tokyo, the twins appeared and the Star Crystal that they had split into two wands, one the color of Garnet, and another the color of Peridot. The twins raised the wands into the air and exclaimed,

"Garnet Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Peridot Celestial Power! Make Up!"

They rose into the air and had ribbons of their respective colors surround them. They landed in a dark crimson fuku with a deep red skirt, boots, collar and choker, and a deep, jade green fuku, her skirt, collar, choker, and heels. Their wings were visible in this form.

They were Sailors Garnet and Peridot, and if it was the last thing they did, they would correct their mistakes, and make sure Demona paid for deceiving them.

_And that's it! I hope that this is to your liking and make sure you review. I kinda did this on the fly so I wanna know how I did! _

_-Ultima_


End file.
